wakfulesgardien2fandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Utilisateur:Seboshin
Quest Guide Sorted by area. The names given correspond to the associated Wakfu episode. You should probably do them in the order below: # Eveil - Tutorial area # Vièle Village # World 1 - Monsters & Chimeras # World 2 - Rubilaxia # World 3 - Ile de Folley & Dragon Cochon Basics This here be my guide/FAQ to Wakfu, Les Gardiens (WLG) for Season 2. Yes, I put it after the Dungeon Guide, because after people mastered the basics, it'd be a hassle for 'em to scroll all the way down to get to the dungie info. Q) Why should I care about another Ankama game? I didn't like Wakfu. A) It's not Wakfu. It's a game based off of the Wakfu animated series. In the 1st season, the main reason why many of us played this was that you could drop "Tickets" in WLG that equates to (currently) shigekaxes, Coney items, and Poshield/Pac-Tiger shield in Dofus. However, as of 20110314, I haven't seen anything crossover to Dofus, so I'm just playing it for fun/change of pace now... Who knows! Maybe there'll be a tie-in in the future. Starting Out The game is very similar to Dofus: You run around in the world map, you gather stuff to make equips, you battle. There are some differences in this simplified world tho: # It's in French. There is no English. There probably will not be any English for a long time. I know (most of) you can't read French, that's why I'm making this guide for you! So go to the game site and log in with your main Dofus account's login information. Or some throwaway f2p account if you're insecure. # There is only 1 class: Éliatrope, and (as of today when I'm making this guide) . When you create a character, you pick female/male, A or B hairstyle, and hat/hair/skin/clothes colors. Name your character & validate. # You will start off in the Tutorial area of Eveil. #* Do the "Un endroit inconnu" mission that has you teleporting around to get to the arrow pointing at the Sortie spot and use the Intéragir spell on it. #* Next, you will do the "Bizutor, entrainement au combat" mission where you can used the ranged fist and close combat kick spells. #* Talk to Enola to get the Pas si seul... quest. Continue running along and next time you see Enola, your Pas si seul... quest will be completed. Talk to Enola again and pick "C'est parti" or "Commen faits on" to get the En route vers le Village quest and some Zaap key quest item. Click on the zaap and you will complete this quest and gain the "L'éveillé". You also get some welcome message that says you have to get Orbe de Wakfu in order to gain levels. When you get them, double-click it to absorb them. (Also, double click recipes and spells you may get to also "absorb" them) As you level, you will need more and more orbs to actually gain a level. Click the OK button to go to Vièle Village. Interface Very similar to Dofus. Your spells are in their usual lower right corner below the map/action area. The buttons above them, from left to right, are your: * Spells: You will have to swap spells out to the available spots on your spell bar * Inventory * Social: Tabs for Friends, Ignore, and Clan, (although I haven't seen any clans/guilds yet) * Journal: List of quests * Recipes: 1st tab is for regular equips. 2nd tab is for items you make using the Roublard workshop. * Map * Successes: I'm not sure what this is for. Combat & Spells The battle mechanics are same as Dofus: You cast spells, allies & enemies taking turns in sequence etc. You will have 3 AP and 4 MP to work with. But what are these spells! They're in FRENCH! * Fichier:Kick.png Kick: CC attack, dmgs for 3 HP @ lvl 1 of the spell * Fichier:Poing surprise.png Poing surprise (Ranged Fist attack): Dmgs for 2 hp. No LoS needed. * Fichier:Téléportation.png Téléportation: You can guess what this does. There are additional class spells you will gain after completing some levels: * Fichier:Repousser.png Repousser (Push back): CC attack, do dmg to your target, and what your target is pushed against. Linear. * Fichier:Portail piège.png Portail piège (Trap): Ranged. Set a trap that does dmg & rapes MP. * Fichier:Inversion de place.png Inversion de place: Swap places with another character, ally or enemy. * Fichier:Transfert de wakfu.png Transfert de wakfu: Give up +1 AP to an ally. * Fichier:Rayon de wakfu.png Rayon de wakfu: Linear attack that deals -2 MP on target Some other spells can be gotten by equipping certain items or dropped from certain fights: * Fichier:Charge de la Terreur.png Charge de la Terreur: Get the spell scroll for this by fighting the Terreur (you may need to fight it multiple times to get the drop) in the hidden room, entrance @ 6, 2 * Fichier:Putréfaction.png Putréfaction: Get the spell scroll for this by fighting the Skull Eater in northeast most gold cave (where you find Ruel) Aight, so now you know your battle spells, and I'm pretty sure you know how to navigate around the world map if you've been Dofusing for a while. Other things you should know: Missions When you successfully complete most missions, you will get drops after you are done. Leveling Up When you successfully absorb enough Wakfu orbs to gain a level, you will usually gain some HP and maybe some more spells will be at your disposal. There are no characteristic stats like in Dofus here, no different elemental builds or any of that. There are also no professions, so anybody can gather wood, anybody can make equips, etc. Titles As you complete quests, some rewards are titles that you can have appear in your name banner above your character. To display one, click on your character and select one from the dropdown menu. Inventory There are a few types of things in your inventory - * Tout: Everything in your inventory * Hats: This only shows hats, but not the other types of equips you can wear. Having no stats in this game, hats are primarily created because they look cool, or cute, etc. Some hats come with an additional spell you can use. * Potions: In the 1st season of WLG, potions operated like spells and cost AP to use: Healing, +MP, passing turns, resistance, doubling damage, etc. Have yet to see any potions in this incarnation of the game. * Resources: Stuff you gather like wood, flowers, water, eggs, fruit, etc. as well as stuff that doesn't fit into the other inventory categories that drop from missions. * Runes: Finished runes that give you a spell to use when equipped. * Colors: In 1st season - vials of colors that you can use to change your character's hat/hair/clothes. Have not seen this used in Season 2 yet. * Quest Items: These items can not be traded to other characters in WLG. So yeah, you basically will want to lvl up so your character is more powerful, farm mats for equips/items you want. Tips * MULTI-CLIENT IF YOU CAN: Groups in WLG max out at 4, and you can still play it even if you are F2P. My suggestion is that if you have less than 4 P2P characters in Dofus, make F2P accts for the helluvit. You will drop more junk and dungies will be easier to do. There is no pp lock however, so it's still possible to drop rare stuff solo. * FRIENDS MAKE THE WORLD GO 'ROUND: After you've made multiple characters, Friend them all. Why? Because like Incarnam, mutual friends can "join" each other. You can do this by, after friending each other, opening your friends window, and then clicking on a mutual friend (you can see their lvl) and picking Rejoindre. This choice seems to be available only when you're not in one of the episode subworld areas. Starting a Mission After you've grouped your characters together, you only need 1 person to go to the mission map, click on whatever it is to start the fight, and pick "Reserve a mon groupe", which will send a messagebox to your group members asking them to join the fight with you. Pick Oui (yes) and when everyone has agreed, the dungie starter can pick Demarrer to start. Some battles require a certain strategy to be done, and some will give you use of "special spells". There is no dodge locking in this game. Machines * Hat Workshop: In the village @ 11, 2. Get required mats, put into machine, craft! You actually make all your clothes here, not just hats. * Roublard Workshop: In Monde 2 @ 11, -5. My contributions * Catégorie:Contenu